


Fruitcake

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, F/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny finds a package on her washer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruitcake

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 23  
> Prompt: Fruitcake

Penny returned from the quarter machine and stopped, confused. Someone had put a lumpily wrapped packed on her washer while she was gone. She looked around, but no one was close by, and everyone seemed completely absorbed in their own tasks. Still a bit puzzled, she picked it up, surprised by how heavy it was.

A small note was taped to the top, and she flipped it open. _To the prettiest ~~girl~~ woman in the Laundromat. Merry Christmas._

She looked around quickly again, and thought she caught a flicker of movement from the blonde boy in the next row, but it turned out he was just reaching for his detergent. Cautiously, she opened the package, and found a lumpy, homemade fruitcake.

Trying to smile, in case her mystery admirer was looking, she shoved the bundle into the bottom of her basket. Penny _hated_ fruitcake!


End file.
